


И все, что дальше

by Amiram



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:29:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28483917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amiram/pseuds/Amiram
Summary: История написана на фандомного Сикрет-Санту в подарок Кадз ♥...Гэвин подобрал куртку, надел ее, ощущая каждую ссадину на спине, и бросил через плечо:— Ну так, наш договор…— Никому, — сказал Коннор спокойно.Спокойствие царапнуло. Не по больному, а так… просто.
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	И все, что дальше

***

Узкая лестница грохотала под ногами и ходила ходуном, железо звенело, и звук далеко разносился в морозном воздухе. Гэвин взлетел на верхнюю площадку, обогнул бак с предупреждающими красными надписями и выскочил на длинную обзорную площадку, плавно заворачивающую влево чуть дальше… посреди пустоты. 

— Стоять! — крикнул он, наконец разглядев, куда они прибежали. — Тут гребаная дыра!

— Это гидрослив, детектив, — педантично поправил его Коннор — и не запыхался ведь. 

— Да похрен, как называется, — Гэвин резко остановился у ограждения и с высоты окинул взглядом здоровую бетонную воронку, уходящую вниз сначала полого, а потом все более круто. Он обреченно обернулся. — Нам конец. Как ты так проебался с картой?

— Я не прое… — Коннор остановился рядом, недовольно дернул бровью и исправился: — Я все правильно рассчитал, мы на месте.

— Чтобы сдохнуть, что ли? — Гэвин тяжело дышал, его и так трясло, а тут вообще едва не накрыло то ли яростью, то ли паникой. Он махнул рукой в сторону пустоты за спиной: — Ты ебнулся?!

— Детектив, не время для дискуссий.

— Дискуссий? — Гэвин хотел еще что-то сказать, но в этот момент на площадку выскочило четверо с оружием наготове, он захлопнул рот и, взяв пистолет двумя руками, прицелился. — А вообще, жестянка, хочу тебе сказать… — начал он спокойно, но Коннор его перебил:

— Не время, детектив. Готов выслушать вас, но чуть позже.

— А оно будет, это позже? — хохотнул Гэвин и выпустил несколько пуль в преследователей — те метнулись обратно, за очистной бак.

— Безусловно, — жестко ответил Коннор, поймал взгляд Гэвина и добавил мягче: — Через минуту сброс воды.

— Ну и нахрен мне это знать? — коротко взглянул на него Гэвин и снова взял бак на прицел.

И сделал еще пару выстрелов, потому что преследователям там спокойно не сиделось: так и норовили вылезти, прикрываясь друг другом.

А Коннор нагнулся, шаркнул ногой по обледенелой, кое-где покрытой снегом наклонной поверхности, головокружительно плавно уходящей вниз, к широкому черному горлу, подумал пару мгновений и скомандовал:

— Оружие в кобуру! — И добавил тише: — Технический люк, Гэвин. Пожалуйста.

Что-то в его глазах и голосе заставило Гэвина послушаться — он без промедления сунул пистолет в наплечную кобуру и рывком застегнул куртку. 

Со стороны бака раздались крики и топот бегущих ног, и он нервно дернул плечами — сейчас начнут стрелять, а они тут как на ладони. Гребаная безнадега, лучше бы не думал, серьезно.

Гэвин ни за что даже себе бы не признался, но он уже знал, что задумал Коннор. Поэтому и не особо удивился, когда тот натянул капюшон ему на голову, взял за плечо и бедро и с нечеловеческой силой, с размаха, выкинул за ограждение. 

— Псих, блядь! — только и успел крикнуть Гэвин, улетая прямиком в пустоту.

Перед глазами мелькнуло бледное, затянутое пеленой серых облаков небо, черные точки птиц в вышине и удаляющаяся решетка ограждения. И Коннор, отчаянно и напряженно глядящий ему вслед.

Гэвин очень хотел показать ему средний палец, но момент не располагал.

Полет, правда, был недолгим — Гэвин даже обделаться от страха не успел, только охренел вконец, — да и столкновение с промерзшим бетоном оказалось почти мягким, только дыхание сбило, но оно и до этого ровным не было. Скольжение тоже выходило неплохо: всего-то куртка на спине терлась и рвалась об обледенелый бетон… но тут Гэвина повело на бок силой инерции, и он увидел летящие на него скобы у технического люка.

— Ебать! — крикнул или подумал он, и выставил руки.

Он и сам не понял, как сумел ухватиться, почувствовал только, как ладони ожег холодом металл, как рвануло в плечах, а потом его развернуло и дернуло. Мир кувыркнулся, и Гэвин до хруста стиснул зубы и еще успел подумать, что все, пиздец, он не сможет, не сумеет удержаться! Но тут ноги уперлись в скобы, и его ударило о бетон. Он едва успел отвернуть лицо и стесал только кожу на челюсти — по шее потекло теплое.

Зато гребаное падение остановилось: он удержался у технического люка, ногами упирался в скобы и все еще был жив! 

— Да! — прохрипел он победно, сипло вздохнул и поднял голову. И заорал: — Сука!

Коннор летел на спине в его сторону, балансировал ногами и стрелял с обеих рук в черные фигуры у ограждения. Вслед ему по бетону бежала дорожка взрывающихся фонтанчиков, но он сделал несколько прицельных выстрелов, и она ушла в сторону, а одна из фигур упала.

— Открывай! — крикнул Коннор, сунул куда-то под пальто один пистолет, выставил руку и ухватился за скобу — ее ощутимо дернуло.

Гэвин забыл обо всем и, открыв рот, смотрел, как Коннор, изящно повернувшись, почти встал на ноги, держась за скобу одной рукой и стреляя с другой. Ветер рванул его галстук, унес в сторону и растрепал волосы. Глаза Коннора горели, он оскалился и заорал… на Гэвина:

— Заснул, блядь?!

Гэвин дернулся, перевел взгляд на люк, подобрался и, едва разглядев выдавленную на пластике инструкцию, ухватился за ручку. Превозмогая боль в руках, повернул ее до щелчка, надавил всем телом и повернул в обратном направлении два, сука, оборота!

Механизм был рабочим, и просить помощи у Коннора еще и в этом не пришлось — люк дернулся и провалился внутрь, в холодную пустоту.

— Прыгай, — скомандовал Коннор и снова нажал на курок.

Очередные выстрелы сверху легли слишком близко, бетонное крошево ударило Гэвина в лицо, и он, не раздумывая и доверясь Коннору, подтянулся и перевалился через край в темноту. 

Повис, отпустил руки и тут же ударил ногами в громыхнувший железом пол, не удержался и упал, откатился вбок. На его место спрыгнул Коннор, встал на ноги и, подняв откинутый люк, вдавил его в потолок и несколько раз провернул рукоять. 

Звуки стали глуше, по железной толстой крышке ударили пули, и она загудела. Но, конечно, выдержала.

Гэвин ожидал, что они окажутся в полной темноте, но через узкие щели у самого потолка в комнату лился тусклый свет, и он вполне смог различить, как Коннор посмотрел на него и растянул в усмешке губы.

— Вот и все.

— В смысле? — спросил Гэвин прежде, чем успел подумать.

Вообще-то он собирался как следует поорать и высказать все, что кипело у него внутри, но что уж вышло.

— Я вызвал группу Аллена, и он велел нам не высовываться под пули. Наше местоположение им известно, как и наркоторговцам. Так что просто сидим и ждем.

— Ну, заебись!

Руки у Гэвина тряслись, в голове все еще шумело, сердце бухало в груди — толкалось так, словно хотело выскочить. Стало душно, и он рванул молнию, сбросил куртку и осмотрел ее — спинка была изодрана до подкладки, да и у него самого спина изрядно болела. 

Он отбросил куртку в сторону, заметался по комнатке от стены до двери, пару раз задел Коннора плечом.

— Лучше сразу говори, — посоветовал тот. — А то накопится.

Гэвин словно только этого и ждал. Подскочил ближе, процедил Коннору в лицо:

— Накопится? Думаешь, я тут херню по капле собираю? Да ты нас чуть не угробил!

— Я нас спас.

— Хаха, блядь! Спас! — Гэвин упер руки в бока и добавил язвительно: — И это был твой план? Напарник?

Лицо Коннора исказилось, было видно, как ему хочется ответить что-то резкое, жесткое, но он сумел сдержаться.

— У меня не было информации, что их так много.

— Да что ты!

Коннор ожег Гэвина взглядом.

— Это же твой информатор дал сведения, что их тут двое, и оба простые пешки?

— Ага, на меня теперь вали.

— Просто их оказалось много, — развел Коннор руками, но если он рассчитывал, что Гэвин этим удовольствуется, то ни хрена.

— Я мог сегодня сдохнуть! Как ты карту вообще смотрел, умник, блядь?

— Нормально я смотрел! — огрызнулся Коннор. — Нам входы-выходы перекрыли! Нас сюда заманили, чтоб поохотиться, понятно? И куда нам было бежать? 

— В смысле поохотиться?

— В вашем, человеческом смысле! — Коннор пнул железный ящик у стены. — Загоняли в угол, играли, чтобы перестрелять.

— И ты, псих, выбрал эту дорогу? 

Коннор резко повернулся, шагнул к Гэвину с угрозой.

— И ты, псих, решил ехать по наводке непроверенного информатора без подмоги?

Наверху что-то застонало, заревело и грохнуло так, что все вокруг вздрогнуло. 

— Гребаный сброс воды, что ли? — перекрывая шум, зачем-то спросил Гэвин, потом вцепился Коннору в воротник пальто и притянул его к себе. — Мы, сука, чуть не сдохли сегодня!

— Оба хороши, — отозвался Коннор, поднял руку и потрогал ноющую ссадину на лице Гэвина. — Ты поранился.

— Да ну нахер, — рассмеялся тот хрипло и вскинулся, глядя на Коннора — в глаза, потом на губы.

А гул нарастал, стены мелко задрожали, и в люк ударило сильно и тяжело — на его краях выступили редкие капли воды и, набухнув, упали вниз.

Коннор совсем не сопротивлялся, когда Гэвин рванул его к себе, жадно вглядываясь в глаза, ища в них что-то. Кажется, нашел, потому что потянулся, притормозил на миг у самых губ, а потом поцеловал.

Голову повело сразу, словно у Коннора во рту была дурь или еще что похлеще. Ну, а как иначе объяснить, что мысли вымело из головы, и остался только Коннор: его губы, его язык, нагло лезущий Гэвину в рот, его руки — одна обхватила за затылок, и Гэвин не смог бы отвернуться, даже если бы захотел. Но он не хотел. 

Коннор сначала нерешительно обнял его, а потом так прижал к себе, что Гэвин, не сдержавшись, застонал — то ли от боли в саженной спине, то ли от прошившего его острого удовольствия.

Член встал как по команде, и он без стеснения потерся им о чужое бедро. Коннор оторвался на миг, посмотрел темным взглядом и нагло просунул ему бедро глубже между ног, специально нажал на пах и повел из стороны в сторону, ловя каждый вздох Гэвина и каждый его гребаный стон.

— Вот ты наглый, — выдохнул Гэвин, запрокинув голову, и Коннор поцеловал его снова.

Да так, что тот и не заметил, как оказался прижат к стене, а рука Коннора уже трогала его за голый живот под пуловером. 

— Можно? — выдохнул Коннор ему в губы ровно после того, как расстегнул молнию на джинсах.

— Дерзай, — Гэвин выставил бедра вперед, но тут же глянул осмысленно. — Только давай, чтоб никто не узнал, понял?

Коннор едва глаза не закатил.

— Конечно! Еще мне не хватало потом выслушивать.

Гэвин кивнул, потянулся целоваться и отпрянул.

— Эй, в смысле выслушивать? Ты имеешь что-то против?

— Гэвин, — Коннор сунул руку ему в джинсы, тронул напряженный, чувствительный член и обхватил его теплыми нежными пальцами. — Разве это похоже на то, что я против? — прошептал он, жарко выдыхая.

И, не разрывая взглядов, двинул рукой, размазал каплю предэякулята на головке.

Гэвин едва не взвыл, ноги ослабли, и он почти сел на бедро Коннора, прижался задницей и отдался его ласке. Руки сами потянулись, и он запустил пальцы Коннору в волосы.

— Давай… — Гэвин едва не задыхался, настолько хорошо ему было, — я тебе тоже подрочу.

Он повел было руку вниз, но Коннор перехватил ее.

— Давай немного по-другому.

— Как? — Гэвин был на все готов.

Коннор поднял руку, и скин плавно сполз с его пальцев, оставив их белыми и гладкими. А потом он сунул три себе в рот и облизал под охреневшим взглядом Гэвина. 

— Я обеззаразил, — прошептал он, обдав лицо Гэвина горячим выдохом. — Теперь ты оближи, — и тронул кончиками его губы.

Гэвин — завороженный, тяжело дышащий — впустил пальцы себе в рот и коснулся — сначала осторожно, а потом смелее, облизал их языком.

— Подушечки, — шепнул Коннор, и Гэвин стал лизать чувствительные мягкие кончики.

И глазам своим не поверил, когда диод Коннора сбился в желтый и судорожно замигал, взгляд поплыл, а сам он коротко застонал. 

Гэвин сжал губы, подался к Коннору и втянул его пальцы глубже, позволяя им скользнуть почти до корня языка. Это было правильным решением, потому что даже движения руки Коннора на его члене стали медленнее, словно тот не мог справиться со своим возбуждением.

А Гэвин сосал, облизывал и сам поддавал бедрами, чувствуя, что уплывает. Кровь грохотала в ушах громче, чем вода наверху, да Гэвин давно уже ее не слышал. Он причмокнул, когда Коннор вытащил у него изо рта пальцы, и подставился под их касания.

— Такие мягкие, — Коннор смял его влажные припухшие губы, пальцы коротко нырнули внутрь рта, потрогали кромку зубов, язык, потом снова погладили снаружи.

Он всунул глубже все три, потом вытащил, нагнулся и прижался ко рту Гэвина своим, легко прикусил губы.

И тут же мягко провел по ним языком, скользнул ниже, тронул губами щетину, широко лизнул ссадину.

Гэвин поймал его взгляд и отпрянул.

— Нет! — жестко сказал он, — Никакого анализа, — а потом сам ткнулся губами в пальцы Коннора. — Будь со мной.

И облизал.

— Нравится? — хрипло спросил Гэвин, когда Коннор застонал, скрежетнул где-то внутри, у горла и прикрыл поплывшие глаза. — Вот так тебе нравится, Коннор?

Тот пошатнулся, открыл глаза с мягким, разнеженным взглядом и кивнул: сначала коротко, потом сильнее. И уже осмысленно уставился на Гэвина. Тот стоял перед ним с поднятым пуловером и спущенными джинсами. И с торчащим темным членом в хватке белых пальцев.

— А тебе? — спросил Коннор, наклонив голову.

И сжал член Гэвина чуть сильнее, провернул ладонь на головке, двинул к основанию, потом снова поднял руку и нежно огладил венчик.

Гэвин сам не ожидал, что его так накроет, он громко застонал, чувствуя, что уплывает. Все вокруг, кроме Коннора, исчезло, и он вцепился ему в плечи, чтобы не упасть, и толкался, толкался в его ладонь, зажмурившись и ни хрена не слыша.

Накатило стремительно и беспощадно. Гэвин только и успел, что вскрикнуть, когда его прошило оргазмом, выкрутило, и он перестал чувствовать ноги и руки, повис на Конноре, жарко дыша ему в шею.

Он едва отдышался. Дрожа и вздрагивая, ощутил, как Коннор осторожно заправил его член в белье. 

— А ты? А там? — Гэвин сунул руку и потрогал пах Коннора, сжал ладонь. — У тебя же все есть.

— Пока хватит, — сказал тот неожиданно сдержанно. — Для «там» ситуация неподходящая.

Гэвин еще чуть тупил, а потом вся нега с него сошла, словно вода стекла. Он вскинул голову и попытался посмотреть сверху вниз.

— И партнер? — спросил зачем-то.

— Да нет, — Коннор легко улыбнулся, — с партнером как раз все в порядке.

И не дав Гэвину шанса ляпнуть что-нибудь еще, коротко и неглубоко поцеловал.

Когда вдалеке послышались короткие очереди выстрелов, а за дверью их комнатки загрохотали по железным переходам тяжелые башмаки, они отстранились друг от друга. 

Гэвин подобрал куртку, надел ее, ощущая каждую ссадину на спине, и бросил через плечо:

— Ну так, наш договор… 

— Никому, — сказал Коннор спокойно.

Это спокойствие царапнуло. Не по больному, а так… просто.

***

Не сказать, что Гэвин на задержании проебался. Нет, конечно. Подозреваемых нашли именно там, где и предполагали, ордер был на руках, наручники тоже не забыли. Вот только никто не ожидал, что андроиды, толкавшие на черном рынке б/у компоненты, решат пойти по глупому пути. Глупому и травмоопасному. 

Гэвин не раздумывая бросился за одним из них, когда тот рыбкой вылетел в окно на пожарную лестницу и рванул вниз по ступеням.

Всю дорогу, пока они грохотали ботинками по железу, Гэвин, сжав зубы, думал только о том, как бы пластиковый засранец не спрыгнул с верхотуры. В этом случае ему придется прыгать следом, а делать этого не хотелось — не для того он столько работал, чтобы так просто размазаться об асфальт.

К счастью, прыгать не пришлось — беглый андроид тоже оказался из ценителей своего тела, поэтому погоня прошла как по писаному. Пробежали по боковой улочке, повернули к мусорным бакам — андроид попытался было опрокинуть один, но тот оказался таким тяжелым, что ему удалось его лишь сдвинуть, только время потерял.

Это и помогло Гэвину его догнать. Напрыгнул сзади, сбил с ног и толкнул за те самые баки. И наскочил на выставленный кулак. Андроид оказался не совсем наивным, знал, что кожаные мешки острее реагируют на повреждения, вот и старался ткнуть как можно сильнее. И хоть махал руками бестолково — драться почти совсем не умел, — но пару раз Гэвина все-таки задел, да так, что тот едва сдержался и не взвыл только потому, что приходилось поворачиваться.

Гэвин целил в насос, несколько раз попал куда надо, по корпусу, но отчего-то это не помогло — андроид не спешил падать на колени и ловить утерянное равновесие. Морщился только, но кидался снова. 

Гэвин применял и полицейские навыки, и опыт юности припомнил, так что драться у него получалось успешно, но обездвижить и арестовать никак не выходило. Реально повредить без применения оружия Гэвин ему не мог, а стрелять не хотел — андроид был хоть дурной и драчливый, но больше испуганный, чем опасный. Явно не тот, кто добывал б/у компоненты, а тот, кто их продавал. Причем не задумываясь, откуда они берутся.

Шестерка, если говорить на человеческий лад.

Помог Гэвину Коннор. Из-за угла донесся его обеспокоенный голос, он бежал на подмогу, и подозреваемый испугался и отвлекся: замер, обернувшись на окрик. Тут-то Гэвин его и подловил — налетел, двинул изо всех сил локтем в голову и сделал подсечку. 

Тот не удержался, упал и еще разок приложился об асфальт, на этот раз виском. Кажется, у него и диод треснул, замигал заполошно красным, пока Гэвин заламывал ему руки за спину и надевал укрепленные наручники.

Так и встретил Коннора — согнувшись и тяжело дыша рядом с поскуливающим от страха арестованным.

Оформление Коннор взял на себя. Правда, всю дорогу косился, смотрел недовольно и мрачно, но молчал. Гэвина это устраивало — тело после драки ныло, но ныло, можно сказать, приятно. Психологически.

Не зря в последнее время он уделял больше внимания тренировкам: и догнал, и обезвредил обвиняемого без применения оружия. Почти победа. 

Гэвин, выходя из машины, покосился на недовольного Коннора и коротко вздохнул — вот кого победить было бы лучшим вариантом из возможных. Реальная победа.

На допросе Гэвин по большей части молчал — просто не мог и слова вставить. А Коннор словно с цепи сорвался: давил так, что все трое арестованных по очереди раскололись в самое короткое время. А особенно досталось тому, которого арестовал Гэвин. 

Он в какой-то момент даже отошел от стены, со спины обошел перепуганного арестованного и побарабанил пальцами по краю стола, обозначая, что Коннор перегибает — им еще несчастных случаев не хватало!

Коннор замолчал на полуслове, коротко взглянул на Гэвина и пару раз моргнул. И ощутимо расслабился, словно, наконец, выпустил демонов.

Гэвин обернулся, оперся о стол рядом с Коннором и спросил, заглядывая в испуганные глаза:

— Так что, расскажешь, по какой схеме работали? Или детектив Эйтс продолжит допрос дальше? — спросил Гэвин и посмотрел на откинувшегося на спинку стула Коннора.

Тот выглядел взбудораженным и слегка растерянным. Решительным и чуть смущенным. Гэвин почему-то никак не мог оторвать от него взгляд, смотрел, а в голове крутилось, что Коннор стал таким живым, таким по-человечески понятным, словно не было времени, когда он — неискушенный и невинный андроид-детектив — пришел в департамент в свой первый рабочий день и нарвался на Гэвина Рида. 

После того, как права девиантов признали, и Гэвин кое-как разобрался, как же у них все происходит, он не раз думал — надеялся, мечтал, представлял, — что первый сбой Коннор словил после его, Гэвина, удара. Ему, конечно, было стыдно за то свое поведение, но иногда чувство… первенства, первопричины щекотно грело внутри. 

Словно это от него все пришло в движение и покатилось, нарастая, как снежный ком. Ну и вылилось в то, во что вылилось.

Пока Гэвин смотрел на Коннора и снова прокручивал в голове приятные мысли, арестованный пел, заливался, рассказывал все, что знал — у Гэвина еще не бывало такого легкого раскрытия дела. И хорошо, что все шло под запись, потому что пока Гэвин смотрел на Коннора и думал только о нем, ни слова из исповеди толкача б/у компонентов у него в голове не задержалось.

Душ перед выходом из департамента он принимал уже ощутимо оберегаясь. Подставлялся под теплые струи и старался двигаться плавно и аккуратно — синяки уже проступили и ощутимо ныли. Гэвин не стал задерживаться, выключил воду и, обернув полотенце вокруг бедер, прошлепал босыми ногами к своему шкафчику. 

Пока он рылся в завалах на полке, кто-то еще вошел в раздевалку, но Гэвин особого внимания не обратил: ему было чем заняться. Таблетки болеутоляющего он рассовал везде, вот и на полке они нашлись довольно быстро. Гэвин довольно хмыкнул и выдавил пару из блистера на ладонь, обернулся к сумке в поисках воды и замер — Коннор стоял неподалеку и протягивал ему бутылку.

— Блядь! — не сдержался Гэвин, крупно вздрогнув. — Ты чего подкрадываешься?

Он, помедлив всего мгновение, шагнул к Коннору и взял у него воду. Закинул в рот таблетки, запил под внимательным взглядом темных до черноты глаз.

— Коннор, — начал Гэвин осторожно, — ты меня что-то сейчас очень пугаешь.

— Не бойся, я не причиню тебе вреда.

— Мне вреда? — Гэвин весело хмыкнул. — Я боюсь, что ты совсем заглючил, и придется на ночь глядя везти тебя на ремонт. А я сегодня, вообще-то, выспаться собирался.

Коннор не ответил, только скользнул взглядом по телу Гэвина сверху вниз, рассмотрел, кажется, все шрамы и родинки. Тот едва не выругался, настолько ему не нравилась ситуация — Коннор был странным, и раздетый, почти голый Гэвин чувствовал себя все более неуютно.

Он отвернулся, сунулся в шкаф и стал искать штаны, а ведь прекрасно помнил, что они вот тут, у самого края лежали, а теперь исчезли непонятно куда. Он сунулся глубже, переступил с одной замерзшей ноги на другую и всем телом почувствовал, что Коннор уже стоит за его спиной, совсем близко.

— Ты чего, — начал он, оборачиваясь, но замер и заткнулся.

Коннор протянул руку и остановил ладонь над плечом Гэвина, так близко, что тот чувствовал идущее от нее тепло. Вот только касания не было, и Гэвин не знал, кого за это благодарить — сердце вдруг сбилось, застучало сильнее.

Коннор нагнулся, и кожу овеяло его теплым дыханием, ладонь пошла ниже, вдоль руки, остановилась у подвздошной кости, чуть выше которой уже цвел багровым и красным полученный в драке синяк. 

— Ты неосторожен, — сказал Коннор, и по шее Гэвина побежали мурашки.

Он закусил губу, но это не помогло — его вдруг потянуло назад, он ярко представил, как откидывается Коннору на грудь, и как тот наконец трогает его, гладит, прижимается губами к шее… 

— Отойди, — сказал Гэвин севшим голосом. — Сдай назад, блядь! Мы договорились, что больше, — он тяжело сглотнул, — не будем.

— Не будем, — повторил за ним Коннор, и в его голосе не было вопроса. Просто отлично, что у него такое четкое понимание ситуации. Наверное. — Это был просто глупый андроид, Гэвин, а ты получил повреждения. Меня это беспокоит.

— Да что ты! — Гэвин усмехнулся, оскалился зло и недовольно. — А меня это прямо умиляет, особенно после… — он споткнулся на следующем слове и заткнулся.

— После архива? — произнес за него Коннор. — Гэвин, это давно не стоит вспоминать. Мы же все прояснили, — в голосе вдруг прозвучала растерянность, — или нет?

Гэвина так и подмывало высказаться, отомстить за свое сбитое дыхание и за плеснувшее по жилам возбуждение, но он прикусил язык. И это было для него непривычно и странно. 

— Да проехали давно, — сказал он недовольно. — Тогда чего тебе надо вообще? Да, кожаный мешок лажает, только знаешь, — он обернулся, ткнул Коннора пальцем в плечо, — хрен там я сдамся, понял? 

— Я в этом и не сомневался. Поэтому пришел предложить свою помощь. Чтоб такого, — взгляд Коннора скользнул ниже, на тело Гэвина, расцвеченное синяками, особо задержался на самом большом, над прикрывающим бедра полотенцем, — больше не было.

Гэвина снова окатило жаром, он скрестил руки на груди, отгораживаясь от Коннора. Спросил, набычившись:

— Как это?

— Буду учить вас драться с андроидами, которые укрепили насос пластинами, детектив.

Гэвину могло бы стать неловко, но не стало. Он обрадовался, правда, вида не подал.

— Сдаешь секреты?

— Однажды это придется сделать, раз уж мы служим в полиции. Мне хочется сейчас.

Гэвин не сдержался, даже вперед подался, когда спрашивал:

— Почему?

Что он вообще ожидал услышать? Правду, конечно. Однако удовольствовался ее малым кусочком.

Коннор преодолел разделяющий их шаг и прижал пальцы с соскользнувшим скином к этому долбаному синяку, отчего у Гэвина дыхание нахрен сбило, мигнул желтым диодом, то ли сканируя, то ли отмечая Гэвиновский проеб, и отступил.

— В пятницу жду вас в спортивном зале, — он посмотрел Гэвину в глаза. Наверняка ведь заметил, как Гэвин на него реагировал, ну не мог пропустить, на таком-то расстоянии. Но лишь сказал с намеком: — Будем разгадывать секреты, Гэвин.

И ушел, блядь. И даже не оглянулся.

— Один, сука, раз был, — пробормотал Гэвин с насмешкой над самим собой. — И больше не будет! Ну да, ну да.

Он постоял, облизал пересохшие губы, потом все же посмотрел вниз, туда, где полотенце оттягивал начавший подниматься член.

И снова пошел в душевую. Под холодную водичку, ага.

***

В пятницу после смены в спортзале никого не было. Гэвин еще надеялся, что кто-нибудь зайдет потягать железо перед выходными, да хоть тот новенький качок-полицейский, недавно выпустившийся из Академии — он булки рвал, доказывал, что на своем месте. Но и он, видимо, решил сегодня посидеть с друзьями в баре, а не разбавлять скопившееся между Гэвином и Коннором напряжение.

— Бери дубинку, — сказал ему Коннор сразу, едва увидел входящим в зал.

— О, будем читерить? — не удержался Гэвин, но его насмешливый тон не был поддержан.

— Ты человек, Гэвин, — сказал Коннор серьезно. — А наши тела сделаны из пластика или из более крепких сплавов. Ты просто покалечишься, — взгляд его скользнул на пострадавший бок, и Гэвин подобрался, хотя тот был надежно скрыт футболкой. — Как в прошлый раз.

— Я не покалечился! — возмутился Гэвин, но дубинку у стены взял.

— Ткани твоего тела были повреждены. Кровь вытекала из разорванных сосудов в мяг… 

— Ой, ладно! Я понял, — Гэвин перехватил дубинку удобнее, рисуясь, прокрутил ее в руке. — И куда бить?

— Для начала сюда, — просто ответил Коннор, стоя перед Гэвином ровно и указывая себе на шею. — Это будет непростой, но самый результативный удар. Давай. 

Гэвин не посчитал нужным скрыть удивление.

— Что, вот так сразу и бить?

Коннор хмуро на него взглянул, а потом понимание зажглось в его глазах, и он вдруг улыбнулся — задорно и насмешливо.

— Ну, бей сразу, — он встал, выставив вперед одну ногу. — Только не зашиби ненароком.

— Ладно!

Гэвин прищурился, прикидывая, как лучше атаковать, примерился и сделал выпад. Ожидаемо ушедший «в молоко».

— Еще раз, — скомандовал легко ушедший с линии его атаки Коннор и подогнал: — Шевелись! Представь, что я агрессивен, — и он сделал неуловимое движение, мягко оттолкнул вскинувшуюся в защитном жесте руку Гэвина в сторону и обозначил удар, который мог бы нанести ему в корпус.

— Окей, — ответил ему Гэвин наконец серьезно и встал в стойку. — Представил! 

Через час и множество пропущенных ударов Гэвин, наконец, тяжело дыша остановился, выставил вперед руку и отступил к стене, туда, где заканчивались маты.

— Все, загнал.

Он отбросил в сторону дубинку, от которой уже ныли ладони, и уперся руками в бедра.

— Ну, — Коннор явно хотел заниматься еще, но с сожалением отступил, — закончим. На сегодня.

— Устал меня валять? — спросил Гэвин, взглянув исподлобья, но тут же вспыхнул, как только до него дошла двусмысленность фразы.

Коннор только глаза закатил: то ли все понял, то ли нихрена, и Гэвин не знал, чего бы ему хотелось больше.

— Было бы предпочтительней, чтоб ты больше валял меня, — ответил Коннор предельно серьезно.

Гэвин с облегчением перевел дух и выпрямился.

«Спасибо за спарринг, увидимся, все дела», — уже вертелось у него на языке, но едва он встретился с Коннором глазами, как до него дошло: все Коннор понял именно так, как и сам Гэвин. Подыгрывал, держался в рамках, но и у него внутри замирало, стоило проскочить двусмысленности или намеку.

— Коннор, блядь, — только и сказал Гэвин, а потом сам шагнул к нему, к этим невозможным глазам. 

Обхватил лицо, на котором огромными буквами был написан и страх Коннора, и захлестывающее его желание, и надежда, что все случится.

Такая же, что всколыхнулась в Гэвине. 

— Мне все равно, что мне скажут, — Коннор обдал лицо Гэвина теплым дыханием — так, сука, знакомо! — Давай повторим?

— Да кто тебе там про меня херню говорит вообще? — искренне возмутился Гэвин. 

Он хотел еще пару ласковых сказать, но Коннор сократил расстояние между ними, прижался, отчего Гэвин поежился — мокрая футболка неприятно холодила кожу. 

Но тут же об этом забыл, потому что Коннор мягко потерся щекой о его ладонь, прикрыл глаза и улыбнулся, а потом потянулся и коснулся губ Гэвина своими. И сорвался, как сорвался и сам Гэвин — поцелуй моментально стал глубоким и жадным.

Гэвин — разгоряченный спаррингом, взведенный, предвкушающий — только застонал, когда руки Коннора обхватили его за бока, тут же полезли под футболку, погладили сильно и требовательно. И, скользнув на спину, спустились ниже, на задницу.

Он хотел было оторваться и сказать что-нибудь нахальное, чтоб Коннор не очень-то торопился и рассчитывал, что Гэвин вот так подставится, но Коннор погладил его ягодицы, сжал, опустил руки ниже и подхватил под задницу у самых бедер, там, где касания ощущались остро и ярко.

И Гэвин мгновенно поплыл: оперся спиной на стену и закинул одну ногу Коннору на бедро. Потерся стояком.

— Давай, — выдохнул он ему в приоткрытые губы, — подрочим. Не трахаться же тут.

В голове мелькнуло предательское: а почему бы и нет, но Коннор уже кивнул.

— Как скажешь. Я закольцевал видео.

Гэвину на миг захотелось треснуть себя в лоб за тупость — пропустил, блядь, такое, точно недоеб в голову ударил, — но на самоедство не осталось времени, потому что Коннор стянул с него штаны с бельем и, глядя в глаза, облизал собственную ладонь. А потом обхватил ей член Гэвина, и все, что тот смог сделать, это застонать.

— Мне нравится твой голос, — прошептал Коннор, проникновенно глядя ему в глаза. — Звучит очень красиво.

Может, Гэвин и покраснел — он очень надеялся, что нет, — хотя в жар его буквально швырнуло. Только Коннор не стал рассматривать его лицо, он наклонился и поцеловал Гэвина, глубоко и жадно, в то время, как гладил и сжимал его в паху.

Приятно сжимал, проводил ладонью по всей длине, а потом его пальцы мягко погладили яйца и нырнули дальше. Когда кончики в первый раз задели анус, Гэвин вскинулся, но тут же обмяк, расслабился и подался бедрами навстречу, приглашая.

Да у него все мысли начисто вышибало, когда он чувствовал, как язык Коннора буквально трахает его рот, а пальцы кружат, поглаживают вход, то и дело легко надавливая. 

Потом ладонь переместилась на член, сжала его, поднялась, и пальцы нежно огладили головку, собирая вязкие капли. И снова двинулась вниз, чтобы трогать Гэвина, тереться, анализировать и дразнить. 

У того в краткий миг просветления мелькнуло, что так он активирует сенсоры на кончиках пальцев, но это была слишком сложная мысль, и она благополучно потерялась, как и сам Гэвин потерялся в ощущениях.

И вроде безыскусные же были ласки — ну, подрочил, ну, поцеловал, но стоило Гэвину открыть глаза и увидеть лицо Коннора над собой: его изломанные брови, его взгляд из-под ресниц, и его снова накрывало осознанием: это, блядь, Коннор! Коннор с ним, хочет его, целует и получает свое, андроидское удовольствие. 

— Постой! — Гэвин, мало что соображая, отстранился, уперев только что ласкавшую Коннора руку ему в грудь. — А что чувствуешь ты? Давай, — он сжал Коннора между ног, чувствуя твердость его члена, — вместе.

Тот нетерпеливо моргнул.

— Потом, ладно?

— Да почему?

Гэвин хотел настоять на своем, но пальцы Коннора снова скользнули к его заднице и толкнулись внутрь чуть сильнее.

Гэвина прошило насквозь, ноги подогнулись, как в прошлый раз, и он схватился за плечи Коннора, чтобы не упасть.

— Блядь, — прошептал он, улетая, а потом Коннор снова его поцеловал, и его язык стал двигаться вместе с пальцами: внутрь и наружу, глубже и у самых губ, сначала медленно, а потом все быстрее.

И когда сам Коннор коротко, в такт толчкам застонал, переходя в статику, Гэвин вдруг кончил. Сердце бухнуло особенно сильно, задница поджалась, и мышцы сжали пальцы Коннора, когда сперма толчком выплеснулась им на футболки. 

Коннор смотрел ему в глаза — вот что понял Гэвин, едва отошел от оргазма. На Гэвина давно никто так не смотрел, в груди стало неожиданно тепло, и он осторожно вплел пальцы ему в волосы, вспоминая ощущения — было приятно и правильно.

За дверью вдруг громыхнуло, застучали шаги по лестнице, послышались смеющиеся голоса, и они настороженно прислушались — парни свернули в душевые.

Гэвина как ледяным водопадом окатило!

— Охренеть! — ему не пришлось отталкивать Коннора — тот отпустил его сам. — Я ебнулся, так рисковать.

— Я позаботился о камерах, — сказал Коннор чуть растерянно и отступил — лицо его замкнулось. — И дверь запер… 

Но обоим было понятно, что момент утерян. 

— Дверь… Я не готов терять работу потому, что член в штанах не держится, — зло сказал Гэвин и нагнулся, натянул штаны на бедра. — Я не для того столько пахал.

— Точно уверен, что причина в этом? — спросил Коннор. — Может, не хочешь, чтобы кто-то узнал, что ты делал _это_ , — он выделил слово, — с андроидом?

— Ебнулся? — Гэвин вскинул глаза и нервно поправил футболку… действительно не зная, был ли он сейчас искренен, и от этого стало страшно. А что сейчас Коннор видит в его глазах? Он сказал, неловко переминаясь: — Такого не должно повториться, Коннор, блядь, — и почти взмолился: — ну ты хоть мозги включи, раз я еблан!

А потом развернулся, быстро прошел к двери и, услышав щелчок, рванул ее на себя. 

Стыдно стало уже в коридоре — сбежал, как мальчишка, — но возвращаться не стал: не смог бы еще раз посмотреть Коннору в глаза.

***

Прошла неделя, а второго спарринга между ними так и не случилось. Коннор словно потух, не смотрел на Гэвина, не заговаривал без нужды. Они больше не оказывались вместе на выездах, на допросах или задержаниях. Гэвин пока и сам не лез, не рвался узнать, то ли случайно так выходит — все же команда у них не маленькая, — то ли Коннор больше не хочет с ним работать. 

Ему бы радоваться: он же сам не хотел продолжать, первый раз и был-то на адреналине после гребаной встряски. А вот второй… на адреналине после спарринга? Так он не трахается со всеми, кого пришлось по матам повалять. Вот и думай, Гэвин Рид, что тебе важно, и как ты докатился до такого.

Декабрь шел к концу, и в город стремительно летели праздники. Распродажи, мероприятия, гуляния, ярмарки в центре города — все это отжирало кучу времени. И пусть им, как детективам, не приходилось патрулировать улицы, но работы прибавилось. 

Новые дела, нападения, кражи, пьяные драки — все это наваливалось, погребая под собой любой намек на праздничное настроение. А тут еще особо умные коллеги перед выходными, плавно переходящими в Рождество, а потом и Новый год, активизировались.

— Гэвин, — Крис подъехал на своем кресле, по-дружески хлопнул по плечу. — Слушай, друг, выручи.

— Сколько тебе? — Гэвин и головы от терминала не отвернул.

— Да мне не деньги, — Крис подергал его за плечо — хотел заглянуть в глаза, да только Гэвин не поддался.

— А что? Ты говори быстрее, а то мне тут закончить отчеты надо, да бежать — уезжаю к родным.

— Уезжаешь? — Крис, кажется, расстроился. — На машине? Снег же обещают.

— На самолете, уже и билет в кармане. Так тебе чего? — Гэвин наконец повернулся, но Крис уже отъезжал — его кресло раздраженно дребезжало колесиками.

— Да ничего, счастливой поездки.

— Еще бы, — хмыкнул Гэвин, который, конечно, никуда не собирался, и отвернулся, победно ухмыльнувшись.

И встретился глазами с Коннором — тот смотрел на него впервые, наверное, за всю неделю. Гэвин залип. Хотел отвернуться, глаза опустить, встать и уйти… да что угодно, но не мог и двинуться. Глаза у Коннора издалека казались черными провалами, он смотрел исподлобья, и в них даже свет не отражался. А Гэвину хотелось снова увидеть, как смягчается его взгляд, каким мягким и бархатным он становится, едва Коннор отрывается от губ Гэвина… 

— Рид! Все отправил? — спросил его лейтенант Андерсон, поднимая голову от терминала. — Я без твоих писулек отчетность закрыть не могу.

— Две минуты, — пробурчал Гэвин и уткнулся в монитор.

Ему пришлось потратить эти две минуты, чтобы сосредоточиться на деле и понять, что же там написано — мозги упорно хотели думать о другом. 

— Подежуришь за меня? — прямо спросила Тина, когда он, не ожидавший подвоха, наливал себе кофе.

Гэвин вздрогнул, крепче взял стаканчик и повернулся нарочито медленно. Постарался не усмехнуться ей в лицо, прямо в это просящее выражение.

Тина ела пончик и даже жевать перестала, чтоб выглядеть милее.

— Прости, милая, никак не могу. 

Тина прищурилась и энергично прожевала — не поверила.

— Мне можешь не заливать про родню, я знаю, что ты на экватор в Рождество сбежишь, лишь бы не к ним.

— А что, у меня и причины быть не может, что ли? — возмутился Гэвин вполне справедливо и поставил кофе на стол. — Личная жизнь, знаешь такую?

— Личная? Я-то знаю, а вот тебе бы откуда?

— Познакомился вот как раз, — он поиграл бровями. — Огонь!

— Серьезно? — Тина скептично покачала головой. — По твоему лицу в жизни бы не поняла. Да, Коннор, тириум есть, ты автомат пни, он что-то заедать стал, — крикнула она через плечо Гэвина и снова посмотрела на него. — Ты понимаешь, что если врешь мне, добрый Санта тебя не простит? И ты никогда не найдешь себе личную жизнь?

Гэвина по плечам окатило горячим, даже дыхание сбилось. Он и сам не знал, почему. Ну, услышал Коннор, и что?

— Да, понимаю, — сказал он, не понимая, что говорит.

А потом, отвечая Тине невпопад и заработав от нее, наконец, недоумевающий взгляд, допил кофе и вернулся в опен-спейс. 

***

Рабочий день все тянулся, выматывал нервы и жилы и, наконец, закончился.

Гэвин вышел на улицу, и ветер тут же, словно только этого и ждал, толкнул его в грудь. Холодный, режущий, он ударил в лицо, в момент заморозил уши, забрался под куртку. Гэвин рысцой добежал до стоянки, забрался в машину и завел мотор. И так и не нажал на газ. Сидел, подставляясь под теплый воздух кондиционера, и смотрел на двери департамента.

Очень хотелось курить, но он не мог заставить себя двигаться. Застыл и ждал, пока в нем, кажется, зрело решение.

На стоянке зажглись фонари.

Коннор вышел вместе с лейтенантом Андерсоном. Спокойный и собранный, в новом сером пальто взамен изодранного, он молча шел следом, а лейтенант что-то сурово ему говорил через плечо, сунув руки в карманы и ссутулившись.

Гэвина словно под зад пнули. Он, без единой мысли в голове, открыл дверцу, вышел из машины и окликнул:

— Коннор!

Тот не вздрогнул, но шаг его на миг сбился, он словно помедлил, а потом… Повернулся Андерсон.

— Чего тебе, Рид? — спросил он недовольно и плотнее запахнул воротник своей безразмерной куртки. — Что надо?

— Не знал, что ты Коннор, — Гэвин наконец вытащил сигареты и выбил одну из пачки. — Не с тобой говорю.

— Ой, да ну тебя, и так задержались, — тот махнул рукой. — Пошли, Коннор, Рид опять бесоебит.

— Я… сейчас, — Коннор остановился.

На Андерсона он не смотрел — не отводил взгляда от Гэвина, и у того внутри все в жгуты затягивалось. 

Гэвин глубоко затянулся, но едва ли почувствовал вкус дыма, поэтому выкинул сигарету, глядя, как Коннор идет к нему по полупустой стоянке. Он то нырял в полумрак, сливаясь с тенями, то выходил под свет фонарей, и Гэвин смотрел на его четкий силуэт. В голове было пусто, только подступало что-то к горлу душным комком.

Коннор остановился с другой стороны машины, молча ждал, что же скажет ему Гэвин. А у того горло перехватило, он не мог и слова выдавить, потому что внезапно стало страшно — наверняка ведь Коннор обиделся. И сначала надо бы извиниться, а уже потом… Но слова в горле не рождались, вот он и молчал. 

Первым не выдержал, конечно, Андерсон.

— Ну, долго еще? Я тут зад отморозил уже, Рид! Ну что там тянешь?

Коннор быстро обернулся, коротко махнул рукой и снова посмотрел на Гэвина — в глазах его был вопрос.

— Ладно, — тянуть не имело смысла. Нет, так нет. — Поехали, покатаемся.

— Покатаемся? — переспросил Коннор недоуменно. — На машине?

— Да. Ну, там… по городу.

Коннор молчал довольно долго, смотрел очень внимательно, и в лице его что-то менялось. Сначала Гэвин испугался и ничего не понял, а потом увидел: это словно распускался цветок.

— А зачем? — спросил наконец Коннор.

Губы его дрогнули, и Гэвин воспрял духом — хватило вот этой незаметной недоулыбочки.

— Свидание, — сказал он наконец то, что только и крутилось на языке. — Пойдешь со мной на свидание? Сейчас.

— В прошлый раз вы, детектив, были не очень рады нашему… — Коннор прищурился, — взаимодействию.

Гэвин только глаза закатил.

— Давай просто не будем трахаться на работе, окей?

— А где будем? — тут же спросил Коннор, подняв брови.

Ну надо же, сама непосредственность!

И Гэвину внезапно стало очень легко, напряжение как волной смыло, и он засмеялся.

— Найдем еще, где. Так поедем?

Коннор кивнул:

— Поедем. Хэнку только скажу.

— Не передумай, — торопливо бросил Гэвин ему в спину, — даже если придется… выслушать.

Коннор остановился и резко повернулся — полы пальто хлопнули его по ногам. 

— Теперь не передумаю, — сказал он серьезно. — Я давно просто так не катался на машине.

— Эй, — сказал Гэвин негромко ему в спину, когда тот уходил, — это все не просто так.

И выдохнул, когда Коннор сделал вид, что не расслышал.

***

А город в этом году радовал. 

Гэвин, проезжая по украшенным и сияющим неоном улицам, смотрел на него словно со стороны и сравнивал с настороженной прошлой зимой, когда перемены навалились плотным комом, а будущее было туманным и пугающим. Да, руководство штата рекомендовало украсить город, открыть торговые центры и увеличить количество патрульных, но людей на улицах все равно было немного — не зная, чего ждать, они выбирали безопасный путь и оставались дома.

Зато в этом году праздничное настроение захватило всех — и людей, и андроидов.

Гэвин припарковался неподалеку от центральной части, и дальше они пошли пешком. Снега было совсем мало, и он изредка поскрипывал под ногами, ветер стих, и пар вырывался изо рта плотными клубами. 

И все кругом было так, как положено: мигающие гирлянды в витринах магазинчиков и на вывесках многочисленных пабов, деревья, обмотанные желтыми и зелеными огнями. Торговый центр слепил неоновой рекламой, на площади перед ним стояла украшенная рождественская елка, гремела музыка, и целые ряды мелких палаток и киосков, расходясь лучами во все стороны, торговали всякой праздничной ерундой. 

Толпы людей бродили в этой вакханалии, смеялись, бежали куда-то с пакетами или просто медленно прогуливались, глазея по сторонам.

Вокруг здоровой елки между голографическими зверями носились дети, в стороне кружилась карусель с лошадками, напротив катали на живых пони.

Гэвин сначала беспокоился, как все пройдет, но вокруг было много андроидов, тут и там мелькали голубые и желтые диоды, кто-то разгуливал с белым корпусом, кто-то красовался с ярким цветом кожи или волос. Они смешивались с людьми, многие и пришли сюда вместе с ними, и неважно, в каком качестве — друзей, знакомых или любимых, — на настроении это сказывалось только положительно.

Они притормозили у края палаточной улицы, и Гэвин наконец посмотрел на Коннора. Всю дорогу, пока они подходили, не поворачивался — боялся увидеть скуку или разочарование, а тут решился. Словно все это народное гуляние было его, Гэвина, затеей, и он лично отвечал за результат.

Зря беспокоился — Коннор совершенно точно не был разочарован. На его лице играли блики, он улыбался, а в распахнутых глазах, когда он взглянул на Гэвина, отражались разноцветные огоньки.

— Что скажешь? — волнуясь, спросил Гэвин. — Ты, наверное, в прошлом году насмотрелся? Ничего нового.

Коннор медленно покачал головой.

— Нет, я ничего подобного не видел, — он с сожалением пожал плечами. — Было вообще не до того.

Гэвин хмыкнул.

— Представляю. Хотя, нет, конечно, хрен такое представишь. А вообще, — он оглядел залитую светом и оглушенную музыкой площадь, криво усмехнулся, — во всем этом довольно мало смысла. Ну там… прославление потребительства на фоне важности семейных ценностей, знаешь. Все такое.

И сияние Коннора вдруг потускнело.

— Прости, но я не знаю, — медленно сказал он.

Гэвин повернулся, миг всматривался в его лицо, а потом безотчетно взял его руки в свои, сжал пальцы.

— Я тоже не знаю, и давно уже. 

Коннор отвел глаза.

— Мне жаль, что ты сейчас не с ними, я-то на семью никак не тяну, — он растянул губы в кривой улыбке.

— Да ни в жизнь! — Гэвина даже передернуло. — Не желай мне такого, Коннор, я серьезно. Это было бы слишком жестоко. Мы не особо ладим, — он погладил ладони Коннора большими пальцами и замер, глядя, как стекает под прикосновениями скин. — Ты лучше! Я серьезно.

— Ты же вроде собирался к ним лететь? На Рождество?

Гэвин расхохотался в голос.

— А ты не понял, что я вру?

Коннор едва глаза не закатил.

— Я, вообще-то, тебя постоянно не сканирую, это забирает много ресурсов.

— Да я просто отмазывался, чтобы дежурство по-дружбе не брать. Я просто хотел… — Гэвин вдруг спохватился, но было поздно. — У меня планы на Рождество.

— Да? — Коннор неуловимо, но явно повеселел, распрямил плечи и, сжав пальцы Гэвина в своих, легко потянул его в сторону клубящейся толпы. — Как интересно.

Гэвин ждал и ждал, смотрел на Коннора, пока тот рассматривал маски Санты, оленей и эльфов. Потом перешел к пряникам и ярко-красным яблокам в карамели, тут же рядами стояли механизированные фигурки, качали головами, животами и ручками, каждая что-то пела, и у киоска царила непробиваемая какофония звуков.

Гэвина толкнули, удачно притиснули к Коннору, и он спросил, почти прижавшись губами к его уху:

— Не хочешь узнать, какие?

Коннор повернул к нему лицо, и они почти столкнулись носами — сдержать улыбку было непросто.

— Думаю, ты мне и сам скажешь. Да?

Гэвин поймал его теплый выдох.

— Не упусти момент.

— Хорошо, — и Коннор кивнул так серьезно, что Гэвин не выдержал и засмеялся.

А потом Коннор быстро чмокнул его в губы и потащил за собой дальше.

Содержимое палаток, мигающие гирлянды, яркие огни, музыка и толпа вокруг слились для Гэвина в сплошное блестящее, мелькающее, галдящее месиво. Он шел за Коннором, как в коконе, держал в руке его теплую ладонь и никак не мог сконцентрироваться на том, что творится вокруг. 

Любовался, как сияло его лицо, как искрились глаза, когда Коннор озирался вокруг, разглядывал сувениры или украшения, покупал что-то и складывал упакованные безделушки в пакет с безумным снеговиком.

Пару раз им встретились знакомые офицеры на дежурстве, но Гэвин и на них не обратил особого внимания, лишь скользнул безразличным взглядом, ведь все они не были важными.

Только Коннор был.

***

В паб они завернули, когда Гэвин окончательно подмерз. Он неодобрительно покосился на пиво, с сомнением на горячий глинтвейн, но выбрал все же кофе. Во-первых — был за рулем, а во-вторых — не хотел притуплять ощущения. 

Общение с Коннором — первое нормальное, по правде сказать — хотелось запомнить. Чтоб все, что они делали, о чем говорили, осталось в памяти, даже если это будет на первый взгляд малозначимая ерунда.

Для андроидов тоже был кое-какой выбор, и Коннор взял кружку пенящегося тириума, от которого шел голубоватый дымок.

Посетителей было много, но им буквально чудом удалось урвать стол у узкого окна в углу. Здесь было полутемно, высокая боковина стойки и пушистые ветки с мишурой на них закрывали их от света ламп. Было так удивительно романтично, что Гэвина подмывало посмеяться, но он посмотрел на Коннора, поймал его сияющий взгляд и выбросил это из головы. Не стоило, ничего не стоило того, что сейчас происходило между ними.

— Здесь не очень-то жарко, — сказал он, выпив сразу половину кофе.

Все равно было довольно прохладно: кроме света сюда плохо доходило и тепло — кондиционеры работали в сторону зала, а от окна ощутимо дуло.

Гэвин втихаря порадовался: если бы все было идеально, как бы он потом соответствовал?

Коннор отпил из кружки, проанализировал и довольно прищурился. Кинул быстрый взгляд за стойку, на окно, а потом притянул к себе Гэвина за куртку и поцеловал. И не коротко, а вдумчиво и обстоятельно.

Тириум был горьковатый, чуть покалывал губы, но Гэвин ничего такого не замечал — поцелуй длился и длился, и он потянулся к Коннору, дотронулся до его волос, и в груди растеклось тепло. Все было правильно, и он был на своем месте.

— Что ты чувствуешь, когда целуешь… ся? — спросил Гэвин, когда они оторвались друг от друга, но не расцепились, остались все так же близко, выдыхая и тут же ловя чужое дыхание. 

— Когда я целую тебя? 

Коннор не улыбался, отчего-то он оставался серьезным и смотрел так внимательно, словно пытался что-то уловить. Снова.

— Да, меня, — ответил Гэвин, чувствуя, как по загривку бежит холодок. — Про поцелуи с… про другие поцелуи я не хочу знать.

Коннор медленно моргнул, отпустил наконец воротник Гэвина и положил теплые и ласковые пальцы ему на шею. Погладил, скользнул выше и подушечкой большого мягко смял нижнюю зацелованную губу.

— И не узнаешь, — сказал он наконец. — Я целовался только с тобой. А это похоже на диссонанс.

— На что? — Гэвин отпрянул, но тут же вернулся под прикосновение. — Почему это?

Вышло почти обиженно.

— Острый привкус диссонанса и перегрузка систем, которые сминают стройные ряды моего строгого программного кода. Как маленькая локальная девиация. Так лучше?

Коннор почти смеялся, и Гэвин расцвел ему в ответ.

— Намного. Значит, вношу смятение?

Коннор вздохнул.

— Еще какое… 

Кофе и тириум закончились очень быстро, и они, не сговариваясь, встали. Коннор подхватил пакет с купленной мелочевкой, застегнул пальто, и у Гэвина в груди заныло — такой он был красивый и желанный. 

Выходя, они вместе отразились в окне, и Гэвин неосознанно выпрямился, расправил плечи — Коннор заслуживал лучшего, значит, Гэвин станет этим лучшим.

Толпа уже рассеялась, отдельные компании расходились к стоянкам, палатки закрывались, огни кое-где уже погасли. Карусель — главный источник шума — стояла темная и неподвижная, и Коннор покосился на застывших лошадок, когда они проходили мимо.

Здоровые, метра в два, прозрачные голографические животные ходили вокруг елки, лев остановился у них на дороге, тряхнул гривой и заревел. И тут же захрипел, пискнул и пропал вместе с ревом. Усталый работник в оранжевом теплом костюме захлопнул дверцу неприметного ящика на заснеженном газоне и, зевнув, пошел к торговому центру с гаснущими огнями.

— Как-то грустно, — сказал Коннор, — но не очень. Интересное чувство.

Гэвин ничего не ответил, но к машине они шли, сжимая и грея пальцы друг друга. А там, едва он отключил сигнализацию, Коннор прижал его к дверце и медленно прижался сам.

Тронул его губы своими, стал осторожно и медленно ласкать, нежить их. Отстранился, посмотрел в глаза, и Гэвин растаял: да у него сердце трепыхнулось, как когда-то давно, еще в юности.

— Хочу тебя, — выдохнул Коннор. — К тебе или ко мне? — он хитро блеснул глазами и засмеялся. — Что? Я давно хотел так сказать. Только ко мне ехать не советую.

— Ты там не один?

Гэвин тоже смеялся.

— Нет, просто у меня нет кровати. До сегодняшнего вечера было не нужно.

— Ладно, у меня кровать, вроде как, есть. Только это у нас первое свидание.

— А первое надо закончить так, чтоб потом всю жизнь вспоминать!

Гэвин даже зубы сжал, чтобы не ответить что-нибудь, о чем он потом мог бы пожалеть. И не потому, что хотелось сказать что-то плохое. Нет, напротив — из горла рвались слова, слишком откровенные для улицы и поцелуя у машины. О них и о будущем.

Слишком ранние слова.

— Поехали, — он торопливо отодвинулся, взялся за дверцу.

— Я что-то не то сказал?

Лицо у Коннора изменилось, из довольного, игривого в один момент стало настороженным, и Гэвин, глядя на него, понял, что ни в чем Коннор не уверен.

Ласкается, целует, трогает, но… не уверен, не после того, как он, Гэвин, отталкивал его, не после всех произнесенных слов, которые так просто из памяти не выкинешь.

С неба медленно падали первые крупные снежинки.

Они сели в машину, и Гэвин завел мотор, но трогаться с места не спешил. Повернулся к Коннору.

— Все правильно ты сказал, каждое слово. А я опять струсил. Не очень тебе человек достался, а?

Коннор долго смотрел на него, и Гэвин не удивился бы, если б тот сканировал его, пытаясь узнать, правду ли он говорит, и можно ли ему, Гэвину, доверять.

— Меня мой человек устраивает, — сказал наконец Коннор и сел ровно. — Поехали, Гэвин. 

А ведь, скорее всего, и не сканировал — с Коннора бы сдалось поверить ему вот так, просто, всего лишь посмотрев в глаза.

И Гэвин нажал на газ.

***

Поговорить им больше не удалось. Не задалось как-то с разговорами, потому что когда они вошли в неухоженный, совсем не украшенный к празднику дом Гэвина, Коннор осторожно поставил пакет с праздничными безделушками и украшениями на стол, взял смущенного Гэвина за плечо и снова поцеловал.

Только не было трепетных касаний губ. Нет, на этот раз желание накатило так быстро и остро, что на нежность не осталось терпения. Хотелось всего и побольше!

Гэвин не смог бы сказать, куда он закинул стянутую куртку, где ботинки, куда Коннор швырнул его джинсы, едва они вместе стянули их с его подмерзшей задницы.

Да и задница уже не мерзла — напротив, сердце быстро стучало у него внутри, горячая кровь бежала по телу, и Гэвину казалось, что он пылает, что его кожа горит там, где ее касаются руки Коннора, целуют его губы.

Он и свет успел зажечь всего лишь в холле, зато потом он им не понадобился. Коннор видел Гэвина и так, и тот, непонятно как, видел свое отражение в его глазах, чувствовал себя в его прикосновениях, жажду и жадность Коннора в том, как он вжимал Гэвина в себя, обхватывал ладонью его шею, сжимал пальцы в волосах, прикусывал губы.

Кровать ударила Гэвина под колени, и он упал на спину, увлекая Коннора за собой. Тот навис, все еще одетый, с развязанным, закинутым на плечо галстуком. Гэвин потянул за него, блеснул в полумраке глазами.

— Приличные парни на первом свидании только целуются.

— Вот уж не подумал бы, что ты приличный, Гэвин, — хмыкнул Коннор. — К тому же, свидание-то первое, а вот секс уже нет, — и он просунул колено между бедер Гэвина.

И того как обычно повело. Немногие знали, что он, Гэвин, напористый, ершистый и порой откровенно скандальный, так ведется на этот жест — собственнический и решительный.Очень уж он ему нравился, заставлял поверить, что Коннору он действительно нужен, что тот тоже получает удовольствие. 

— Секс, — задыхаясь, хмыкнул Гэвин. — Секс — это дело двоих, а нормально кончал пока только я.

— Что поделать, если мне нужна другая обстановка и немного больше времени.

— Эй! — Гэвин приподнялся на локтях, почти ткнулся носом Коннору в улыбающееся лицо. — Намекаешь, что мне много не надо? Что я скорострел?

Коннор легко засмеялся, сел, расстегнул манжеты и, явно рисуясь, одним красивым движением снял с себя рубашку. Склонив голову, полюбовался глупым выражением на лице Гэвина и, не торопясь, расстегнул ремень и потянул вниз, до упора, молнию.

— Я просто теряюсь, Гэвин, — сказал он, наклоняясь, — то ли мне начать убеждать тебя, что ты лев в постели, то ли подначить и потребовать доказательств, что тебе надо много.

Гэвин крепко обхватил Коннора за плечи, повалился навзничь на кровать и потянул его за собой.

— Да, мне надо много, — выдохнул он, подставляясь под руки Коннора и под его губы. — Только потом расскажешь, откуда ты все это знаешь. 

И выругался, когда Коннор, нависнув над ним, одной рукой стянул его белье и, не теряя времени, облапал за задницу, перевел теплую ладонь на пах, погладил тыльной стороной давно уже стоящий, влажный от капель смазки член.

— Поверить не могу, — заглянул Коннор Гэвину в лицо, — мне кажется, или я слышу ревность в твоих словах?

— Ревность? Да ты спятил! — возмущению Гэвина не было предела, но Коннор наконец обхватил его член ладонью, и Гэвину пришлось сдаться. — Я бы хотел, чтобы ты делал это только со мной.

— Это? — Коннор двинул ладонь вниз, потом снова вверх, прокрутил у головки, нежно сжимая напряженную плоть. — Или вот это? — и его пальцы, как в прошлый раз, скользнули вниз, дальше, погладили яйца и проскользнули к заднице. — Что мне еще сделать с тобой?

— Коннор, блядь, почему… ааах!.. — Гэвин вскинулся, почти вскрикнул, когда пальцы слегка толкнулись внутрь. И спросил, едва ли понимая, что спрашивает: — Почему я чувствую себя соблазненной девственницей? Ты книжек перечитал, что ли?

— Так заметно? — Коннор притормозил. — Это плохо?

Гэвин замер, посмотрел Коннору в смущенное лицо и хекнул, несмотря на пальцы в анусе.

— Это не плохо, — сказал он и даже головой помотал, — но только если ты действительно это чувствуешь.

— Прости, — сказал Коннор после недолгого молчания. — Но я чувствую гораздо больше. Эти… штампованные фразы помогают мне не испугать тебя.

— Да ладно, испугать?

Гэвину хотелось посмеяться, но он, хрен знает как, сдержался. 

Пальцы убрались из его задницы, Коннор сел и посмотрел на Гэвин очень серьезно.

— Я знаю о тебе так много, Гэвин. И слишком мало. Ты не любишь зависимость, не переносишь, когда на тебя давят, заставляют что-то делать против твоей воли. Если кто-то захочет тебя удержать, он должен будет держать руки открытыми.

— Да что за чушь… 

— Тебе кажется, что чушь, что ты любишь крепкое словцо и сильную руку на загривке. Но, — он положил ладонь Гэвину на грудь, прямо над сердцем, — стоит кому-то сделать это, и ты взбунтуешься. 

Гэвин только губы пересохшие облизал. И выдавил:

— Откуда ты все это взял? Обо мне?

— Ну, испугался? — улыбка Коннора стала натянутой. — Видишь, как много я о тебе знаю, — он отвел глаза. — Зачем ты спросил? Было бы лучше, если бы я молчал. Или говорил штампами из фильмов.

Гэвин напрягся, рывком сел и оказался с Коннором нос к носу.

— На хрен мне штампы твои сдались, — прищурился он серьезно. — Разве ты не узнал обо мне главное? Мне нужна честность, Коннор. Иначе как я смогу тебе доверять?

Коннор посмотрел вроде спокойно, но Гэвин видел, как горят его глаза.

— Я хочу тебя, Гэвин Рид, — сказал он наконец честно и открыто. — Себе. Чтобы ты говорил мне правду. Был со мной, занимался любовью, целовал, доверял и любил меня. 

— Потому что, — подогнал его Гэвин.

— Потому что… — и Коннор замолчал. 

Он смотрел в глаза Гэвина, и на лице его отражались все мучающие его чувства. 

— Не знаешь, как это называется? 

Гэвин спросил это тихо, положил руки Коннору на плечи и коснулся его носа своим. Осторожно выдохнул в лицо, чуть тронул губы своими. Вплел пальцы в волосы.

— Тебя это не пугает? — уточнил Коннор, и в его голосе не было спокойствия.

— Ну, я могу постоять за себя. И мне хочется знать, — Гэвин положил ладонь Коннору на щеку, погладил, — чего ты хочешь на самом деле, без прикрытия фразами из кино. Покажешь?

— Да, — просто сказал Коннор и вздернул верхнюю губу.

А потом Гэвин не мог больше рассматривать и анализировать, потому что Коннор опрокинул его на кровать, и его стало внезапно очень много. Поцелуев, рук, касаний. Грохочущей в ушах крови, колотящегося сердца. Да и член стоял так, что хотелось умолять, чтобы Коннор что-то с этим сделал, раз уж Гэвин ему доверился.

Но Коннор сделал намного больше. Гэвин только охнул и поймал всплеск возбуждения, когда тот раздвинул его бедра и сел между ними. Сплюнул вязким на пальцы и нажал на сжавшееся в предвкушении кольцо мышц ануса.

— Не тормози. Я, — Гэвин выгнулся, — растянут.

— Думал обо мне? — спросил Коннор, стянул белье ниже и вытащил свой светлый и ровный член.

Тот выделялся на фоне его так и не снятых брюк, и Гэвин засмотрелся на него, потянулся потрогать, но не успел — Коннор подхватил его под коленями, сел ближе и ткнулся головкой в анус.

И восхитительно медленно надавил. И вторжение было тугим, неотвратимым, бережным и сдержанно жадным. Гэвин не понимал, как, но чувствовал все это в движениях Коннора, в выражении его лица и в его взгляде.

Смотреть ему в глаза в то время, как член проталкивался, раздвигая тугие мышцы, было остро и возбуждающе. Гэвин застонал, когда Коннор, едва втолкнув головку, вытащил и добавил смазки. А потом вошел снова, но на этот раз не остановился, пока не втолкнулся до конца, до прикосновения паха к заднице Гэвина.

Он только охнул, когда Коннор быстро закинул его ноги себе на плечи и наклонился, заглянул в лицо.

— Хочу видеть твои глаза, когда я в тебе, — сказал он очень откровенно и жарко. И двинул бедрами. 

Раз. Еще раз. И еще несколько подряд, друг за другом. И движения его становились все сильнее и резче, и Гэвин уже не мог сдерживать стоны, когда нежные мышцы растягивал твердый член, толкался в него, терся о стенки и задевал все нужные точки, пока еще легко и бережно.

Гэвина бросило в жар, он взмок, раскинулся, тяжело дыша и едва переводя дух. И вскрикнул, потому что Коннор толкнулся в него до шлепка, до горящей задницы и пылающих мышц.

А потом Коннор поднялся, сел на колени и подтянул Гэвина за задницу к себе, подставил под нее ладони и стал трахать его почти на весу, поводя бедрами и сжимая напряженные ягодицы.

Гэвин цеплялся пятками ему за спину, сжимался и принимал, так, как никогда прежде. Никак не мог закрыть глаза, закрыться, спрятаться, и все смотрел на Коннора, видел, как наслаждение пылает в его глазах, и делился своим, таким же сильным.

А потом Коннор ускорился, подтянул его задницу, и головка стала туго проезжаться прямо по простате — Гэвин и сам не сделал бы лучше. И думать, и смотреть он уже не мог. В голове стало пусто, зазвенело в ушах, когда в животе все стянуло в тугую спираль.

Зад горел, шлепки разносились по всей комнате, а Гэвин стонал без остановки, потому что заткнуться просто не мог.  
Оргазм накатил как всегда с Коннором — внезапно. Вот он еще в ожидании, напряженный и жадный, а вот уже содрогается, и сперма выплескивается на влажный от пота живот, и внутри все скручивается, пальцы поджимаются и бедра дрожат. 

А когда Гэвин смог отдышаться и раскинул ноги в стороны, размазывая теплую сперму по животу, Коннор, все еще в нем, наклонился ниже и толкнулся пальцами ему в рот.

— Оближи, пожалуйста.

И Гэвин высунул язык, облизал, потом втянул в рот и стал посасывать пальцы, проходя языком по подушечкам. Задница мучительно и сладко заныла, когда Коннор стал толкаться еще, часто и резко, и Гэвин сжал мышцы.

Чтобы услышать, наконец, хрипящий стон Коннора, увидеть, как вспыхивает красным диод, и Коннор валится на подломленных руках, потому что и он кончил. Так, как только мог кончить с дорогим ему человеком.

Чуть позже, когда Гэвина попустило, и он мог уже не только смотреть, но и понимать, и даже говорить, он повернулся к лежащему рядом Коннору, глубоко и удовлетворенно вздохнул и… закрыл глаза — его так разморило, все внутри буквально пело от спокойствия и неги, что говорить не хотелось. Может, подремать?

В животе заурчало, он распахнул глаза и хотел посмеяться, но тут Коннор с необычайно серьезным лицом сказал: 

— Я люблю тебя, — и его диод даже не сбился в желтый, словно это не было открытием.

Гэвин позволил себе миг поразмышлять об этом, а потом нервно облизал зацелованные губы.

— Уверен?

— Вполне. Это самое близкое человеческое определение того, что я чувствую, — он приподнялся и заглянул Гэвину в обалдевшие глаза. — Я так ярко чувствую, Гэвин. Я живу.

— И я, — сказал тот негромко через пару долгих мгновений. 

В полумраке комнаты Коннор положил руку ему на грудь, наклонился и спросил:

— И ты… живешь?

Гэвин неловко мотнул головой.

— Люблю.

И обрадовался, когда Коннор просто и не спеша его поцеловал — это значило, что в ближайшее время не придется снова говорить разные неловкие слова, от которых кружило голову и было горячо в груди.

А времени хватит на все — впереди у них были все праздники.

И все, что дальше.


End file.
